


The SHSL memelords

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mountain_Dew: yo Kamukura I'm the new memelordDank_Memer:Floof: hey soda do you take constructive criticism?Mountain_Dew: nope.This a mistake, and God dammit my headcannons are showing.Non despair au





	The SHSL memelords

**Author's Note:**

> Floof = Komaeda  
> Boring_name = Kamukura  
> Hajimeme = Hinata  
> Drink = Soda  
> Cult_leader = Tanaka  
> Sailor_peko = Pekoyama  
> OwO_what's_this = Sonia  
> Snap! = Koizumi  
> Baby_Gangsta = Kuzuryu  
> Loli = Saionji  
> Gordon_Ramsay_Lover = Hanamura  
> ??? = Imposter  
> Nico_Nico_Nii! = Mioda  
> T-T = Tsumiki  
> YELLING = Nidai  
> Tutoriel = Nanami  
> Meat = Owari  
> Nugget_boi = Naegi  
> RichBoi = Togami  
> Smol = Komaru (first name is used to avoid confusion)  
> Sinner = Fukawa

 

**Group chat created!**

**Floof added 19 others into the chat!**

**14/19 are online.**

Hajimeme: a group chat?

Hajimeme: Ko y

Floof: I thought it would strengthen our bond as classmates!

Hajimeme: but then why am I here?

Floof: because I ♡ you

Sinner: gay

Nico_Nico_Nii!: gay

Loli: gay

OwO_what's_this: gay

Drink: not you too Sonia san!

Drink: also, what are these names?

Floof: idk

Floof: I'm not that creative.

Nugget_Boi: why was I added?

Floof: because you are my wonderful son.

Nugget_Boi: :)

Smol: and me?

Floof: because you are my wonderful daughter.

Smol: :)

**Smol and Nugget_Boi have gone offline.**

Boring_Name: Nagito, what is with my name?

Sinner: omg first name usage.

Sinner: super gay

Floof: I had no idea what to call you.

**Boring_Name has changed their nickname to Dank_Memer!**

Drink: oh wow I had no idea you liked memes.

Dank_Memer: Nagito shows me them.

**Drink has changed their name to Mountain_Dew!**

Mountain_Dew: yo Kamukura I'm the new memelord

Dank_Memer:

Floof: hey soda do you take constructive criticism?

Mountain_Dew: Absolutely not.

**Mountain_Dew has changed their name to Drink!**

Sinner: this gets gayer every minute and now I must write fanfictions

**Sinner has gone offline.**

Hajimeme: alright, who invited Genocider?

Floof: I did it to make our child happy.

Hajimeme: wait, since when is the Naegis our children.

Hajimeme: i thought they were yours and kamukura's.

Floof: since now.

Tutoriel: why are we letting the gays hog the chat?

Snap!: but everyone here is a little gay.

Snap!: even Pekoyama and Kuzuryu are a bit gay.

Tutoriel: oh shit

Tutoriel: ur right

Hajimeme: >:(

Hajimeme: Nagito make me an admin

Floof: k one min

**Floof made Hajimeme an admin!**

**Hajimeme deleted a message from Tutoriel**

Hajimeme: how dare you swear in front of my children.

TuToriel: dude they arn't even online Lmao

 

 

 

 

2:30 Pm

Loli: this chat is filled with so many boring skanks!

Snap!: Hiyoko!

Snap!: stop being so rude!

Loli: fine. Only because big sis Koizumi asked.

Nico_Nico_Nii!: Ibuki has a fun idea! Let's play truth or dare!

???: sure

Meat: sounds fun!

T-T: a-am I aloud to play?

Loli: someone as trashy as you shouldn't even be in the same class as us!

T-T: kya! I-I'm ss-sorry im here!

Floof:

Floof: Saionji why are you talking about me?

Dank_Memer: Nagito, stop

Hajimeme: yee

Nico_Nico_Nii!: Ibuki will start since she suggested it!

Nico_Nico_Nii!: Hinata, truth or dare?

Hajimeme: Truth!

Nico_Nico_Nii!: what's the dirtiest thing you've done with Komaeda?

Hajimeme:

Hajimeme:can I skip?

Nico_Nico_Nii!: no!

Hajimeme: fine

Hajimeme: remember that really important assembly they made everyone go to?

Drink: yea? What about it?

Hajimeme: ...

Hajimeme: i fucked Nagito i the storage closet while it was going on.

Floof: Hajime! You said you would tell anyone!

Gordon_Ramsay_Lover: how hot was it doing anal while an important assembly was going on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hajimeme:

Floof:

Nico_Nico_Nii!:

Snap!:

OwO_what's_this:

Loli:

T-T:

???:

Meat:

Dank_Memer:

Drink:

**Floof has kicked Gordon_Ramsay_Lover from the chat**

 

 

so that was the first chapter of this mess. Leave kudos and comments please or I'll vote ur ao3 account.

 

 

 


End file.
